Watashitachi no himitsu relationship
by allen.chan08
Summary: Belarus yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Russia, dan England yang selalu bertengkar dengan France atau America, sekilas tak terlihat mempunyai hubungan, ternyata malah pacaran pada kenyataannya. Bagaimana reaksi para nations ketika mengetahuinya? Dan apa yang menyebabkan hubungan rahasia itu ketahuan? mengandung worldxEngland, EngBel suck!summary newbie just write for fun


**Axis Power Hetalia diwarisi kepadaku oleh Kek Himaruya #duaghh mimpi~~ TTwTT**

* * *

"Big bruder, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Liechsteinstein sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kado biru garis-garis kepada Switdzerland.

''Hmn, danke" jawab Switdzerland canggung.

Trio baltic pun kebetulan lewat hall menuju tempat world meeting dan menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

''Hi hi, Mr. Switdzerland terlihat senang sekali ya" kata Lithuania sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka kakak beradik yang akrab sekali" kata Estonia.

''Asyiknya~ aku juga mau saudara~'' kata Latvia.

Kata-kata Latvia sukses membuat kedua Baltic lainnya speechless. Pasalnya, meski mereka bertiga dikenal sebagai Trio Baltic, tapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab antara satu dan lainnya (walau mereka tidur seranjang bertiga~ Uhu~~). Lithuania langsung membuang muka tak mau menatap Latvia, dan Estonia langsung sibuk melihat laptopnya. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya, hidup matiin laptop mungkin (XD).

"Aku mau saudara~~~" kata Latvia sambil menunjukkan aura gloomy yang kalau diperhatikan lama-lama mirip aura yandere kesepian. Kayaknya terlalu lama tinggal dengan Russia membuatnya mengidap yandere.

"Kol kol kol kol~ bagaimana kalau jadi saudaraku saja, da?'' tiba-tiba muncul aura ungu yang gelap lalu muncullah Russia dengan pipa yang menjadi maskotnya dan sukses membuat Trio Baltic ini nari _Harlem Shake_ a.k.a kejang-kejang bin ajaib.

''Hiiii! Tidak mau~~~'' nangis Latvia.

Tiba-tiba muncul pisau entah darimana asalnya berhasil mengenai beberapa helai dari rambut Latvia yang sukses langsung membuatnya tepar terkapar alias pingsan.

''Oh~ Big brother~ bukankah kamu sudah memiliki saudara yang cantik dan setia sepertiku~?'' (sejak kapan Belarus narsis ya?) lalu muncullah aura-aura gelap yang bahkan mengalahkan auranya Russia ''Big brother~ Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!'' kata Belarus berulang-ulang seakan mengucapkan mantra kutukan.

"No! Go away!'' teriak Russia sambil menangis (Russia menangis?!) dan langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri. Belarus mengejarnya sambil mengucapkan mantra kutukan (?) sehingga acara Bollywood pun terjadi saudara-saudara (#ditabok India).

Peristiwa menegangkan yang meregang nyawa (lebay!) tak sengaja terlihat oleh Trio Axis dan anggota-anggota Allies lainnya.

''Vee~ Vee~ Germany! Scary~'' kata Italia sambil menangis.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nice show commie!'' kata America sambil menertawakan Russia (sadis!).

''Aiya~~'' kata China sambil menghela nafas.

''Honhonhon~ l'amour yang terlalu kuat'' celetuk France yang tak peduli dengan kesusahan Russia (kau kejam, da~).

Sedangkan German, Japan, dan England hanya bisa poker face sambil ber-speechless-ria menanggapi semuanya. Tiba-tiba Belarus berhenti dan menatap ke arah mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang tak disangka-sangka oleh semuanya, yaitu tersenyum! Tersenyum manis yang bahkan mengalahkan manisnya senyuman Liecthsteinstein! Setelah itu Belarus kembali ke misi awalnya, mengejar Russia.

"Vee~ Belarus manis kalau tersenyum vee~''

''Humn'' hanya itulah yang dapat keluar dari mulut German dan Japan yang wajahnya memerah.

''Hahahahaha! Dia terpesona dengan my hero charming ini!'' tawa America narsis.

''Non, Amerique~ dia terpesona dengan moi ini~'' kata France.

Tiba-tiba England memukul France sekuat tenaga sampai pingsan. ''In your dream, frog bastard!'' lalu England pergi menjauh sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat semuanya bengong akan OOC-ness-nya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga. . .

''Oii! Tunggu England! Jangan cemburu! Di hatiku hanya ada kamu!'' teriak America yang salah membaca atmosfer yang ada dan mengejar England, yang kemudian langsung ditendang England dengan begitu _unhero_-nya.

* * *

Creepy ending is creepy~~ nyahahahaha~~ America benar-benar merusak suasana! XDD

atau sayanya yang bodoh ga bisa menceritakannya ya? (-..-ll)

terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan gaje ini~ review please #puppy eyes no flames~ karena air lagi mati di kosan nih,, :D


End file.
